


PRLR Bad Ending

by roguejaster



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Anal Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster
Summary: Ryan Mitchell after betraying Diabolico was cursed with the curse of the Cobra tattoo on his back and before long the Cobra will reach his neck. The curse of the Cobra instead of killing him will make him highly aroused until he will be unable to resist the curse turning him into a slave to be use for eternity. What will happen to him now?
Kudos: 4





	PRLR Bad Ending

Ryan after saving the girl from the exploding feather become the Titanium ranger which Diabolico sees as a betrayal before inflicting him with the curse of the Cobra tattoo on his back. 

When he woke up, he thought it was just a dream but what he saw was real and every transformation that he does to become the Titanium ranger was making the Cobra tattoo slithering before long it will reaches his neck. 

Ryan went to the Egyptian Desert where he found a ruin where he found a way to break the curse of the Cobra tattoo was there and not only that but about the demons that have appeared as well so he tried to research as much as he could when suddenly the Cobra appeared and was fighting against him. 

The Cobra was gaining advantage over him and so he tried to transform into the Titanium ranger which make the Cobra slithering near his neck before biting him before spilling its venom instantly turning him back to normal as well as dispelling his transformation.

The venom was spreading rapidly all over his body that it caused him to feel dizzy as well as aroused making his body hotter and his dick and ass throbbing.

The Cobra which was standing in front of him ripped all of his clothes leaving him naked then it show his new slave its large, long and thick dick before it grabbed his head and pulling him like a toy to be use making Ryan gagged from the Cobra’s dick size.

The Cobra was thrusting inside Ryan’s mouth faster and faster before long it was spilling cum inside his mouth with a large amount of cum dripping out of his mouth but the effect of his cum was increasing the effect of the venom that was coursing all over his body making his body more aroused and hotter than before as well as his mind breaking slowly from the strange sensation as he tried to struggle with a small amount of resistance left in his mind.

The Cobra then ordered Ryan to spread his legs which he obeyed like a slave which the Cobra thrust inside Ryan’s ass making Ryan’s stomach bloated each time the Cobra thrust deep inside him before it came deep inside him marking its slave for eternity as Ryan’s mind broke becoming his obedient slave in the Egypt Desert for eternity and he was helpful in destroying the rangers which make the Earth resistance gone forever and so the demons rules the Earth for eternity.


End file.
